User talk:Avfanatic
Welcome Welcome to the Mass Effect Wiki. While I am not the Admin I saw the huge amount of changes you just did and thank you. It would be appreciated if you would stay till after the game is released so we can all add the many planets and characters to the wiki. Again Thank You. [[User:Bioevil087|'Bioevil087']] 15:50, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure I'll be around . I'm getting the Limited Edition with the 36-page universe booklet and I'm hoping that's full of good info. Thank you for the welcome. --avfanatic 16:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :: Hey, thanks for all the great work you are doing here.. Great to have a wiki vet like you helping out. I work for wikia (supporting the gaming communities) so let me know if there is anything I can do to help! angies (talk) 20:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::: No problem. It'll be a lot easier when the game actually comes out ;) --avfanatic 20:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the New Trailer Thanks for the youtube version of the trailer. I posted a link to the hidef version on gametrailers but I couldn't source it to create the movie here. I was going to check youtube later to see if it was up but you beat me to it. [[User:Bioevil087|'Bioevil087']] 09:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) : No problem. :) FYI I added Mass Effect Wiki to the gaming wiki "active wiki" list and categorized the wiki description page on wikia too, hopefully, it will make it even easier for people to find us. Also Gamespot's Mass Effect page now has a wiki section - this wiki. --avfanatic 15:09, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Good Job Good looking out adding category links to some of the new articles. I forget to add those a lot of the time. Just wanted to say thanks! SpartHawg948 18:37, 11 November 2007 (UTC) : Your welcome. --avfanatic 18:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Hello. I am ????? and I am new here. Just wondering if I could ask a few questions ..... how many people use this site? who is an admin? do you need any help with the site? --Venom098 21:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) : Welcome! I don't have figures for how many people use the site, sorry. Bioevil087 and SpartHawg948 are recently active admins. Mass Effect Wiki can always use help - it's a community effort. --avfanatic 22:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks for getting back so quickly I really appreciate it! --Venom098 22:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Planets Man, just saw the update now about Newton. Wish I had read it before adding all the info for the Sol system LOL. Well time to play more, discover, new systems, add to the ever-growing notepad file of things, and then back here to add some. --User:Nmrahde 28 November 2007 : I'm going to copy this over to Talk:Newton to allow others to join in the discussion. Again, great job on the articles. --avfanatic (talk) 02:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Changing Milky Way Nmrahde 06:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC)I agree it was cluttered, that's why I put the systems on their own pages instead of having all the planets on there too. This version is actually MORE cluttered as it still has individual planet data on it. Also it's missing several of the unlockable systems that I updated it with this morning. : I understand it's hard work, it was hard work when I did the list that's there now before your 47 changes. I waited to see where you were going but clearly there was no direction just a bunch of different looks. Before making anymore changes it's important to be on the same page as to what the article is to be used for. It was intended to be a listing of all locations on the Galaxy Map, including planets. The clutter I meant was the mission and survey statements which can easily go onto the systems page like Newton. The missing locations can be added but I believe it is best left a list. If you have a different plan please explain it to me. : Also, please sign you comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) --avfanatic (talk) 06:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : EDIT: And it's damn rude to change the page after starting a discussion about it. How about the first few in this scheme(sorry bout changing everything back but not certain how to show an example otherwise)? Ideally a folder-tree system would be best...but I don't think it can be done that way can it? The general idea here is to have the TOC be as short as possible...so The Milky Way gets a section and only shows things one level below it, the same for the star clusters, down to the star systems, and so on. I noticed there was a general Planets page so a complete list format of planets can go there. Lemme know what you think? -- Nmrahde 06:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : I can understand your points and it does make some sense. It still seems a little odd to me to keep transitioning pages from one level to the next, or is that just me? A total list doesn't make sense to you at all? We could possibly make a table with clusters in the first column, systems in the middle and planets to the right. That should stretch the info to the left and shorten the page considerably. --avfanatic (talk) 07:11, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : EDIT: See Talk:Milky_Way for an example. Regarding toc length - you can use to float a long the toc down the right side of the page. Kirkburn (talk) 17:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Spread the word about the walkthrough I'm asking everyone who has edited the Walkthrough to help spread the word about it on any gaming forums and/or chat rooms that you visit, especially ones that are specifically about (or just have a forum section about) Mass Effect. I know it isn't finished yet, but it's looking very good. The time to show it off is now! Heck, some of the people that you get to check it out may end up helping it get finished even sooner. Thanks again for your contributions, and keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 21:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC)